Order of the Dragon
by ryuu-ten
Summary: Starts after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He decides enough is enough and decides to take the fight to the Dark Lord. Harry/Ginny/?. Ron/Hermione. and Neville/Luna/Susan. Cross with Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone that is reading this and has read my other stories I want to say that I am sorry for not posting any updates for a while but my life has been like a roller coaster recently and it has been harder to write. But I will have updates soon. So please enjoy. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please don't hate but give me suggestions to help improve the story.**

**Chapter 1: Arcania Reitsu**

It has been a week since him and his friends fought for their lives in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. A week since he ran straight there to save his godfather only to find it was all a trap by Lord Voldemort. They had run into several Death Eaters waiting for him to retrieve the prophecy from its resting spot so they could ring it to their master. A week since Sirius Black, his god father, disappeared beyond the Veil never to return. The last of his family gone because of his foolishness and at the moment all Harry Potter could think about was Bellatrix cackle happily saying that she had killed him.

Harry sat not moving in the Gryffindor's common room just staring at the fire which was slowly dieing. Parts of the prophecy still echoed in his head. He had to kill Voldemort or he would be killed. '_Why me? Why do I have to do this?_' Harry thought not caring who was in the room. After staying there for several more minutes Harry slowly got up and went to bed hoping to have at least one night with no dreams.

The next morning came and went and Harry seemed to not have the energy to leave his bed. Not even his best friends could get him to leave. Harry just sat there and though about several things. "How does one fight and have any decent chance to beat one of the most powerful wizards in all of Britain?" He was only a orphan fifteen year old student with just enough training to only do a quarter of the things that Lord Voldemort who had conquered death and returned back to full strength. Harry got up and slowly went through his morning routine and got dress and made his way towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast. As he entered the Great Hall no one seemed to notice him much to his relief as he didn't want the attention. He scanned the hall for a moment before he found his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table talking and eating. Harry gave a small smile seeing them before sitting down beside Ron a quietly filled his plate with eggs and bacon.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped their conversation when Harry sat down. Hermione was the first to speak. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he ate a helping of eggs. "Ok I guess. Has anything new happened since we were gone?"

Ron shook his before replying. "Nothing much except that Fudge is being reviewed for being incompetent or something like that. It appears that someone in the ministry heard part of the prophecy so some are calling you the 'chosen one' or something like that."

Harry sighed and nodded before going back to his breakfast. He was just glad that everyone made it out in one piece. Guilt racked his body because of him they had all been nearly killed and all because Voldemort wanted that stupid ball of glass.

Hermione noticed Harry's troubled look before sighing and asked trying to change the subject. "So did you choose your career choice yet?"

Ron smiled at Hermione for trying to change the subject. "I am torn really between two different jobs. I narrowed it down to either an Auror or a Curse Breaker. From what Bill told me it sounds like an interesting job."

Hermione pushed her empty plate forward before saying. "I was thinking of a foreign affair type job. It would be cool to see other cultures. How about you Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled at his friends. "Auror was what I was originally going for but I am not sure I got enough OWLs for it. After that I am not sure, but I have enough time for that." Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling wondering about his future. "Hey I am going for a walk I'll be back later. I need sometime to sort out my feelings."

As Harry walked around the castle not really paying any attention to where he was going. '_How do I defeat someone like Voldemort? I need an answer. I need to find a power that can protect my friends something that no one knows about?_' Harry stopped and looked out a nearby window that overlooked the school's grounds. Outside students were going about their day without a care in the world. Harry sighed before noticing a door in the window's reflection that wasn't there a moment ago. He turned to notice where he exactly was the seventh floor in front of the Room of Requirement.

Harry slowly opened the door not expecting what was beyond the door. On the other side reminded him of a library like feeling. In the center of the room was a large stone circular table with a pensive like bowl in the center. There were four book cases each of them were a different color: crimson, hunter green, golden-yellow, and navy blue. Harry walked up to the nearest book shelf, the crimson book shelf; he scanned the shelf and noticed an ornate crest with a lion and the letter 'G'.

Harry stared at the crest for a moment before it hit him. "No way this is Godric Gryffindor's crest." He looked at the hunter green to see a snake and a 'S', on the golden-yellow had a badger and a 'H', and the royal blue had a raven and a 'R' on it. "These are the founder's crests so these belong to them. But what's in here?"

Harry walked over to the center table that held the ancient pensive that held a silvery liquid. Harry dipped his head into the pensive only to find that he couldn't remove his head. What Harry didn't know is that back in the Room of Requirement the four book shelves started to shake like an earthquake hit the room. The pages from the hundreds of books in the room started too basically rip themselves from the books and fly around the room as Harry struggled to get free from the pensive. The thousands upon thousands of pages circle around the room before they funneled into the pensive.

As the pages flew into the pensive Harry screamed in pain as it felt like someone was cramming every book in the school library into his head without pause. Even the Cruciatus Curse didn't hurt as bad as what he was feeling right now. It felt like the pain went on for at least an hour or two when in fact he was there only ten minutes before the pensive literally spat him off his feet and away from the table.

Harry shat up and went to shake his head to ease the pain only to make it worse. "Bloody hell what happened my head feels like its going to split open." Harry sat there trying to figure out what happened. He sat there and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he could see several different spells and techniques. There was one type of style that seemed to call to him. "Ok so I have knowledge but how do I show the others?" Harry closed his eyes and thought about his new predicament and soon the answer appeared. Harry held out his hands like he was going to hold a book. "**Proprius Geminio . ****(Permanent duplication)" **

** Soon after the words left his lips the palms of his hands started to glow a dull yellow color with minuscule scribble dancing on the palms. Several threads of yellow light with the minuscule scribble flying in between his hands. Soon a thick book was in his hands each page was filled with knowledge of different styles of spells he had never even heard or thought of before. Harry smiled before setting the book down on the floor in front of him and placed his right hand on top of the thick leather cover. "****Quinque (five) Proprius Geminio.****" This time the book started to glow yellow instead of his hand. Harry moved his hand to the side level and soon another book the same thickness and everything. Harry couldn't help but smirk at his idea. He was going to give a book to each of his closest friends who stood beside him at the ministry. "****Reducio.****" Soon all five books had shrunk in size that allowed him to store them in his pocket easily. With one last look at the room Harry left knowing that the school had given him the tools that he needed. Harry remembered the name of the style he was going to mainly use and learn. "Arcania Reitsu huh I think I am going to like this up and coming year."**

** When Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower he found Ron and Hermione sitting in the common room playing wizard's chess. Hermione was silently cursing as she lost another piece to Ron she was very smart when it came to research and books but Ron was a genius when it came to strategies. Harry smiled at the sight before sitting down in a chair next to them and closed his eyes and sighed before speaking. "Look I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I guess losing Sirius took more of a toll on me then what I would have thought."**

** Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled while Ron nodded as he was trying to figure out his next move. "It is ok Harry I understand but we are here for you."**

** Ron gave a smile that made Harry remember the twins, Ron's brothers Fred and George, when they were up to something. "She is right oh and Hermione checkmate." Hermione's eyes widen in horror as she scanned the board looking for any way out only to find he truly had her king trapped. "Not again that is the fourth time in a row." Hermione was nearly at tears. Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around her.**

** Harry smiled before getting up and placing a small paper weight on a nearby table and closed his eyes in concentration pulling up the necessary information. After thinking about it for several seconds he opened his eyes and quietly said. "Hado #1: ****Sho****!" There was a small flash of magic/Reitsu that hit the paper weight sending it flying towards the wall. **

** Ron and Hermione stopped what they were doing and stared at Harry. Ron was the first one to speak up. "Wicked Harry who did you do that?" Hermione nodded in agreement. **

** Harry walked over and picked up the paper weight before looking at his two friends and smiled. "Just a little trick I picked up." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the faces they were giving him. "Now don't worry I am not going to leave you totally in the dark. Can you do me a favor and gather Neville, Luna, and Ginny and meet me at the Room of Requirement tomorrow right after lunch and I will explain there?" Both Ron and Hermione nodded before they all turned in for the night.**

** The next day around noon the six of them were standing in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. As the door appeared everyone was looking at Harry wondering what he wanted to talk about. Inside the room was a large conference table big enough for the six of them. As they sat down Harry sighed before looking at each one of them.**

** "Ok first off I want to apologize for everything that happened. Because of my stupidity all of you almost got killed." Another wave of guilt washed over him as he remembered that terrible evening.**

** Ginny got up and walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. "We don't blame you Harry only that bastard Voldemort." Ginny practically growled that name while the others flinched. **

** Harry couldn't help but relax in Ginny's embrace. "Thanks I need that. Now the reason I call you here is that I believe that even if the professors trained us hard from here till we graduate we won't be ready to protect those we care for. For the past few days only one question has been bouncing around in my head. How do you defeat someone like Lord Voldemort? For a while I couldn't come up with an answer that was until this room gave me the answer." With that He pulled out the shrunken books he had got from the same room they were in now. "****Engorgio!**** These books contain several lost styles of magic. But there is one style that seems the strongest called Arcania Reitsu. Look I don't know about all of your feelings about what I am about to say. I can't trust the Order of the Phoenix and Professor Dumbledore. His most recent failure in my mind was near death of Madam Bones. They knew about the attack but took so long in coming up with a plan of action that she nearly did die. They showed up forty-five minutes after the fact. They are not putting any effort into winning this war."**

** Everyone was nodded at this information and agreed on that last comment. Luna was the first to reply. "So what do we do I mean it is nice to have this but they have experience."**

** "This sounds like you want to make your own Order aren't you Harry?" Hermione turned to Ron shocked that he asked that idea. **

** Ginny and Luna smiled at that idea unlike Neville who looked nervous. Ginny piped up. "I like that idea we have the tools plus like you said Professor Dumbledore seems to not be in the war. They are going to target us here soon so why not fight." At that everyone nodded before all agreeing that creating a new order was the way they were going. Neville was more reluctant to join them but in the end joined them when they praised his actions in the fight at the Ministry.**

** Hermione was the first one that brought up a problem with their plan. "The only problem is that the Order of the Phoenix is well established and has many contacts all over England. While we are just six Hogwarts students trying to fight an army of Dark wizards and witches and include all of the creatures he is going to bring with him."**

** Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair rubbing his neck. "Lets worry about getting our skills in line before we start expanding out forces. According to the book there is a powerful potion that can bring out our true potential I will be brewing that over the first part of the summer. According to the information it unlocks your magic's hidden qualities but it never said what that meant." Everyone nodded at the information before Harry launched into another explanation about some of the spells that were named Kido (****1****). **

** Luna smiled as Dobby brought some snacks for them after a while. "Hey Harry what are we going to call ourselves? I mean it has to be something that relates to our cause. We are protectors so what relates to that?"**

** Ron was the next to speak up with an answer. "How about a dragon as the symbol? They are known as guardian of treasures and protectors. Rumors are that Gringotts have a few dragons protecting their high security vaults."**

** They discussed several different options but seemed to always come back to Ron's idea of using a dragon as their symbol. Harry smiled before standing up and said. "Well then I hereby call the first meeting of the Order of the Dragon to a close. Till next time my friends." Everyone laughed at his comical ending before getting up and retiring back to their dorms. **

** During the time between their first meeting and the end of the term they trained in the Room of Requirement and soon had a firm grasp at their new style. They discussed who they would partner with on missions and how they would deal with their enemies. Soon they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express heading back to London they discussed in hushed voices who they believe should join their new order.**

** When they arrived at Platform 9 ¾ Harry said good-bye to his friend and pushed his trolley through the barrier and noticed the **Dursleys waiting a little farther away. "Here we go this might the best summer yet." Harry gave a wicked smile that would make even Voldemort proud.

****

**Notes: **

**(This is from the anime Bleach.) ****Kidō**** (****鬼道****, **_**"demon way", or "spirit way" sometimes translated as Demon Arts**_**; **_**Viz**_** "Soul Reaper's powers"; "Spells") is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. According to Sōsuke Aizen, it is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms. **

**I hope you like please enjoy and do comment on how you think I can improve the story. I am currently working on my other stories so I will be updating soon. So happy reading and happy new year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am sorry for not updating this story sooner but I have had been extremely busy in y work and couple that with I am having a very large writer's block. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**First on the List**

Vernon Dursley was not a happy person he had to cancel a high profile client to pick up his freak of a nephew from his freaky school. Upon reaching King's Crossing he saw the freak smiling upon seeing him. Vernon thought to himself that the freak will learn his place soon enough.

"Hurry up boy we don't have all day." Vernon growled thinking about how to torture the freak this time.

Harry just continued to grin will he noticed several members of the Order standing off to the side watching. "Why sound so mad dear uncle? Isn't this supposed to be a happy moment?" As Harry finally reached Vernon still smirking. "Now listen to me you stupid fat bastard. I have had enough of you and vice versa. Now I have a meeting here in London and I will get my own ride back to the house."

Vernon's face was now beet red in rage. "Now see here you little freak." Vernon swung one of his giant fists at Harry who didn't move at all.

Harry pointed on of his fingers in the direction of the incoming fist and quietly said. "**Bakudō # 8: Seki! (1)**" Barely visible to anyone, espically if you weren't looking for it, a small ball appeared in front of Harry's finger. When Vernon's fist made contact it flung him back wards. "Now you listen I am not the same little boy that you could beat anymore. You attack me and be prepare for hell. Now shall we leave?" With that Harry walked past Vernon who was being helped up by Petunia and got in the back seat his trunk had been shrunken down, charmed to stay that way for twenty four hours, and placed in his pocket.

A few minutes later the Dursleys finally get in their car and drove off into London to drop Harry off. After going down several streets Vernon finally stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, of course he couldn't see the pub since he was a muggle, and drove off after Harry got out. Harry just shook his head at how fast his relatives drove away. A few minutes later Harry entered Gringotts and slowly approached one of the goblin tellers.

"Excuse me but I am wondering about making a purchase with the goblins." Harry asked in a polite manner.

The goblin teller sneered and set down his quill and leaned over the counter at Harry. "Name please."

"Harry Potter." He replied calmly.

The goblin stared at Harry with a cold gaze before saying. "One moment please." With that the goblin scurried away down a side corridor.

'_You know for creatures with such short legs they can move fast when they want to.'_ Harry thought watching the goblin leave his post.

A few minutes later the goblin came back walking up to Harry looking confused at the young wizard before him. "This way please." Harry nodded before walking off at a brisk pace behind the goblin. The goblin led them through many corridors before stopping at a pair of large ornate stone doors. "Lord Ragnok will see you now."

After watching the goblin hurry back to his desk in the lobby Harry with a little bit of trouble pushed the door open to reveal a large open space room with a large office desk in the middle. Sitting behind the desk was a goblin that gave of the presence of a seasoned warrior and confidence. "Ah welcome Harry Potter heir to the House of Potter. My name is Ragnok. I am the king of the European goblin clans. Now according to Bloodscore you wish to make a deal with the goblin nation is that correct?"

Harry didn't reply right then because of his shock. Here was the King of the Goblin clans throughout all of Europe. Not even the Minister of Magic has had a meeting with this goblin. "Oh sorry Lord Ragnok I didn't mean to be rude then. Yes I was hoping to purchase a few items here. As you know Lord Voldemort has been resurrected and has restarted the war against the magical world here in England. Now Professor Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix have been attempting to stop him but as you can tell they aren't doing a good job as people are still dying each day it seems." At this Ragnok nodded his head in agreement. "Since me and my friends have been forced into this war in one way or another we have decided to form a new order to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters called the Order of the Dragon. Now I have come into position of a book holding ancient magic that hasn't been used since before Merlin. Inside was a potion that will bring forth latent powers and skills but for that I need several uncut crystals. I figure that if anyone would have uncut crystals and would be honorable with the price it would be Gringotts."

Now it was Ragnok's turn to not reply. He sat there thinking over what Harry had just said. "First off you said that you are starting a new order to fight so my first question is how many of there are in this Order of the Dragon?"

Harry nodded knowing that he needed to be completely honest with this goblin if he was going to receive any help from him. "Including me there are six current members but we are discussing about possible new recruits."

Ragnok nodded scribbling down a few notes before looking back up at Harry and asked another question. "Now this ancient magic you spoke of earlier can you be certain that it is genuine. Most ancient knowledge is how to put in terms, can be called barbaric to some."

"My lord I understand your concern but I have gone over this text several times and I believe it is what we need now. The potion brings forth any dormant abilities and/or powers that a person has. It is called the Soul Awakening potion and in this war of terror a new awakening is exactly what is needed." Harry answered in a firm tone.

Ragnok just sat there his quill long left his hand after hearing what Harry had just said. "Young Potter did you say the Soul Awakening potion?" Harry slowly nodded his head. "I do know of that potion and what it truly does. It is true it brings forth latent powers but it also splits your soul in two." At this Harry looked scared at the fact Ragnok told him.

"You mean like a horcrux?" Remembering what Dumbledore had told him. That was something he definitely didn't want to do.

Ragnok just shook his head. "You see the Soul Awakening potion is not like a horcrux. This potion awakens power that normal humans could not hope to achieve on their own accord. Powers that reside in a person's soul have no real limit." Harry looked on with a surprised look on his face. "Now as you said the potion requires a large uncut crystal soaked in the potion. Now we do have a large selection of uncut gems so that is not a problem. So how about this I can sell one uncut crystal for lets say 150 galleons each."

'_So for 900 galleons I can arm the order and get ready for us to enter this war.'_ Harry looked worried a little bit at the price he wasn't going to argue over the price since he figured it would look bad. "Excuse me Lord Ragnok I am not sure my vault has enough for that price."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow and looked down at the parchment in front of him and then up at Harry. "Might I ask the vault you are talking about?

"The only one I have my education trust vault." Harry answered Ragnok truthfully.

Ragnok snarled then sighed. "Apparently someone has not been doing their jobs since you have not been informed of your heritage. Your trust vault is actually the smallest vault you own. In total you have four vaults so a messily 900 galleons won't even scratch the amount of gold you have."

Harry sat there confused he had other vaults and he wasn't told about this. "Um Lord Ragnok which vaults do I own?"

Ragnok nodded in understanding. "Of course you have your educational trust vault but also the main Potter family vault. Now the Potters are a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw so both of their vaults belong to you."

Harry nodded his head only out of instinct since he dumbfounded by the fact that he was related to two of the four founders of Hogwarts. With the knowledge that Ravenclaw had and probably had in her vault would turn Hermione's head and give them an extra edge in this war. With just the Potter main vault could get him the crystals for the potions.

"Okay Lord Ragnok if you can take the gold from the main Potter vault then we have a deal on the crystals. Now may I ask who is managing the Potter vault?" asked Harry.

"Currently no one is. That being said we have had several people try and access the vault recently. They all have claiming that you had sent them to pick something up from with in the vault. Fortunately right before your parents died informed us that only you could be allowed inside the vault until you in person deemed that to change."

Harry nodded and thought for a minute. "Let's keep it the same for now Lord Ragnok. Now back to business sorry for the rush but I am on the clock before an unwanted person decides to step into my life again. When can I get the crystals? I was hoping to know so I can now when to buy the potion ingredients."

Ragnok nodded before he started muttering under his breath. "May I see the list of ingredients please?" Harry while some what confused at the request handed the goblin the list. "I see, I can have the crystals and all of the ingredients for six people by tomorrow evening."

Harry nodded and thought for a moment then said. "If you make it for ten people we have a deal. You can take the gold out of the main Potter vault. Now back to who can use my families vaults can you keep a record of who tries to enter. I only want myself in person and yourself the only ones who have access to the vaults contents."

Ragnok gave a toothy grin. "It will be as you ask Mr. Potter. I believe that this will be a very profitable deal for both of us."

Harry nodded again. "I agree Lord Ragnok now I do live with my muggle relatives and Dumbledore has made it a point to control every aspect of my life. Can you deliver the items discreetly to my residence?"

"Of course Mr. Potter it will be delivered without anyone else's knowledge." Ragnok replied.

"Thank you Lord Ragnok if we are done here I do need to be getting back to my residence. Before Dumbledore swoops in and makes my summer even more of a hell then normal living with a bunch of bigotry muggles." Harry grumbled standing up.

Ragnok nodded and had another goblin escort Harry back to the lobby. Harry left Gringotts and called the Knights Bus and soon arrived at number 4 Privet Drive. After Harry closed his bedroom door he smiled and whispered. "Step one complete and let the games commence."

**XXX End of Chapter XXX**

**I know this chapter isn't as long as the first one but I hope you like it things in the next chapter will help out a bit. The next chapter has the results of the potion and the birth of the true power of the Order of the Dragon is revealed.**

**Sorry I haven't updated but work has been rather hectic recently and my time for writing has diminished to near zilch so here you go. Please R&R.**


End file.
